A Brothers Revenge
by GreatDays
Summary: After Joe was left injured during a case, Frank has left to make sure his brothers reason to use crutches for the rest of his life is arrested.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello All._

_This is my first ever FanFic and I am so excited . I wrote this with love and I hope you all enjoy it :)_

_Thank You_

_GreatDays_

**A Brother's Revenge**

Chapter 1

"'Ya think that's it?

Frank took a deep breath before responding with slight sarcasm in his voice, "I would think so Joe." They had stopped in remote part of downtown Chicago and in front of the only 15 Rivers drive around. As Frank stepped out of the van and into one of Chicago's hottest days he reminded Joe of the plan. "Stay focused, we get in snoop around and get out okay? This guy is dangerous." Joe only responded with a slight nod, Frank had never seen him more focused than now. He and Joe silently crept around the house to the rear entrance and slipped inside. Taking the first door to his left, after the brothers separated, Joe hesitated and then went inside. He was in the study. He was at the computer in a flash and began trying to hack into it. Meanwhile Frank was in the master bedroom and had gotten nothing except crumpled up paper with the words" Must Do Without Fail" and the rest was torn off.

Frank was lost in thought when suddenly Joe called out "Hey Frank?" Meeting Joe in the study he took one look at Joe's helpless expression toward the computer and took his seat and began hacking in for him.

"Hey buddy, "Joe said getting defensive, "I can't hack into firewalls yet.

"There's no point for that now is there, huh? Frank and Joe froze in their tracks as they heard a gun click.

_So I hope you enjoyed that. Since this is my first FanFic, I would appriciate it if you could please give my some advice or suggestions._

_Thank You _

_GreatDays  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Again._

_Sorry for the shortness in the last chapter... im still getting used to the uploading\publishing features of this website and by mistake set up the onr chapter as two seperate ones. Oops!_

_Well anyway enjoy this one and the next one will be up soon :)_

_P.S. Um, all the chapters are gonna be kinda short since i am figuring things out this time round. _

_Thank You_

_GreatDays_

_Oh yeah, BTW: I heard I can get sued if I dont disclaim up here so guys listen Im just a kid :)_

_**Disclaimer:I don't Own the Hardy Boys.**_

_**Claimer: I do own the story line.**_

Chapter 2

Joe found himself surprised "Matt?"

"The one and only "he said as a devilish grin appeared across his face.

"You were behind all of this?" Frank questioned aware of the gun was pointed at Joe.

Matt slowly shifted his focus, along with the gun from Joe to Frank. "I wouldn't say that..." Frank and Joe watched in horror as Sam Archer came and stood next to his brother, in the doorway, blocking the Hardy's from escaping.

"Because little bro Sam here helped me" Mat said evilly

Frank and Joe were then bound up and tied and made to sit on the floor with their backs against the study desk. Frank and Joe were now desperately looking for any possible escape routes.

"No point", Sam advised, "We're gonna kill you right here right now" This sent a chill up franks spine. He knew these people were very dangerous and had to get Joe and himself out. But _how?_ Frank exchanged a look with his brother seeing the slightest tint of fear in Joe's eyes and Frank met his with a reassuring smile. Just then the group heard a very familiar siren.

Matt and cried "It's the police" A wave of relief crashed over the brothers. It didn't last long when Matt in fear accidentally fired the gun. The bullet hit Joe in the leg.

"Crap" was all Joe could say before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Joe "Frank screamed struggling against the bonds that held him tight.

"Oh Well" Matt said in a sarcastic manner "That takes care of business".

"Hurry up" Sam snapped "they're on us."

Frank's mind was only on his brother, Joe's face was paling and the blood was rapidly pooling around his legs. Frank knew his brother didn't have much time.

"Well before we part, I must leave you with at least something. He aimed his gun at Frank, pulled the trigger and fled down stairs.

A _thank you to my reviewers in the last chapter ... thank you for making it worthwhile!_

_Again I must say sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I will work on it but this story is gonna be short chapters . It is a short story but enjoy!_

_Please Review! Please !_

_Thank You For Your Support_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heya guys_

_Okay this is gonna be a short story with short chapters. I decided to go easy with my first FanFic._

_Hope you enjoy_

_GreatDays_

Chapter 3

The bullet narrowly missed Frank and managed to just graze his shoulder. Frank managed to untie himself and Joe. "Joe, Joe can you hear me? The police will be here in a second." Frank wondered why the police was taking so long. He rushed to the window only to see that there was no sign of the police. "What?" Frank was confused until he heard a boy playing on his Gameboy outside. The police siren was coming from the Gameboy. Realization dawned on Frank as he turned pale. "The Police were never here." Frank knelt beside Joe and checked his brother's pulse, it was weak. He dialed the Hospital and he wondered how the lady on the other end could be so calm.

"Hello, North end Hospital speaking"

"Uh, hi um my brothers been shot, his pulse is weak and we're at 15 Rivers road, Downtown." Frank said quickly.

"Now sir, please calm down and can you repeat that slowly?"

"My brother is shot at fifteen rivers drive downtown dammit."

"Sir our medic team will be there shortly "Frank hung up the phone. Frank took one look at Joe again and regretted it. He was pale, paler than usual. The sight made Franks heart ache. While he held his brother waiting for the paramedics to arrive he sat there lost in thought.

Flashback

"_I'll race 'ya"_

"_No, Joe come on it's hot."_

"_But Frankie, you promised" Joe whined_

"_Fine Joey, I'll race you"_

"_Yeah? Okay 1...2...3..." Frank watched as Joe began running. Frank laughed like a maniac as he went inside and locked the backdoor._

_End of Flashback_

Frank was jarred out of his thoughts as the paramedics arrived. Frank watched silently as they loaded his only brother into the back of the truck_. Oh Joe, I'm so sorry._

Alright guys , i've been updateing frequently ... so i think I'd deserve some reviews ... Please ! Please . this is my first so you can give me advise\crit\praise.

i would appriciate it

Thank you

Yours truly,GreatDays


	4. Chapter 4

Heya Guys!

Haha I finally figured out his ruler line gizmo! Aniway I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a FanFic. My FIRST FanFic. So I hop You enjoy ! :)

GreatDays

* * *

Chapter 4

Frank held Joe's hand tightly as they rode to the hospital. It was just them in the back since they finished cleaning Joe up. They couldn't say anything until they arrived at the hospital and took and x-ray and if need be, remove the bullet.

"Joey? Joey listen to me, I need you to wake up. Can you hear me? Joey?" Joe could faintly hear his brother's desperate voice calling out to him. He wanted to comfort his brother but couldn't get his body to move. So Joe did the only thing he could think of. He squeezed his brother's hand 4 times. They had made a code so that if anything like this happens.

1 - Get me outta here,

2 - Uh what happened to me?

3 - Dude chill I'm fine,

4 – Hey bro... Yeah so what the hell happened and where am I now and I can't move but, I guess I'm fine.

Frank smiled slightly, "Joe, listen to me, you're gonna be fine alright, we're in the back of the paramedic van. We're gonna be at the hospital soon. Kay?" Not that Joe would respond but Frank couldn't hind the concern in his voice. It suddenly hit Frank that his parents weren't there, they were still in Bayport. As soon as they reached the hospital, Frank called his parents and told them what happened. They would be reaching the Day-After tomorrow. They had taken Joe in for an X-ray and will have had the results in the morning. Frank slept on the hard plastic hair next to Joe's bed for the whole night. He awoke in the middle of the night from a nightmare.

Nightmare

_It was the same scene, where Joe was shot. Frank saw himself knelling over Joe's pale and lifeless body. Frank leaned in to check Joe's pulse, as he had done before, except he heard nothing. Joe had no pulse._

_

* * *

_

Haha so creepy much? Well we're just getting to the intense part... *People watch as lights grow darker,night becomes quiter,and voice becomes creepeier. Mwhahah*cough,cough* choke choke.

Well we'll try that again some other time.

GreatDays


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so this is a slightly longer chapter. Hope you enjoy!

GreatDays

* * *

Chapter 5

Frank had woken up from his dream and decided he would stay up since he couldn't go back to sleep. Frank did a check on Joe's equipment one time just out of something to do. After a little while, Frank saw Dr. Kendricks, Joe's doctor pass by. Frank went out to meet him. Dr. Kendricks said that Joe indeed will have to go for surgery early the next morning so around at five. There was no big need now so the hospital delayed a bit. After chatting a bit, Frank went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He needed to talk to someone. So he decided to call his best friend Nancy Drew. He knew he could talk to her about anything.

"Hello, Frank?"

"Yeah, hey it's me"

"Hey Frank what's wrong? "Her voice was filled with concern.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call?"

"No, Not at all, it's just its 3am, Frank"

"What, Really, Wow okay so I guess I'm just gonna call back later."

"No, no it's okay. Something wrong?"

"Joes in the hospital, he was shot, by the culprits who were behind a case we were working on. "Frank was taken aback he hadn't intended to say that. It just kind of rushed outta him.

"Good heavens, Frank!" but stopped herself when she realized how upset Frank was. "Frank, I'm sure he's gonna be alright. I think you should get some sleep." Nancy herself was now wide awake.

"No, Joes going in for surgery in an hour in any case."

"Frank? I can come there if you want. When are your parents coming? Did you inform them?"

"No Nance, You stay there and yea mom and dad are coming soon. Hey listen I got to go. I'll chat to you soon."

"Sure thing, Hey Frank? Call me... whenever okay? When Joe gets out of surgery, call me. "

"Will Do "Frank hung up and sat back. His mind was racing of thoughts. Calling Nancy made him miss home even more and he wished this whole thing would have never happened. He started heading back to Joe's room when his mom called. She said that their flight would be delayed and that they will only arrive in a couple of hours. By then it was time for Joe to go in . When Frank got Back to Joe's room, Joe was coming round.

"Joe?"

"Frank? Frankie?"

"Yeah Joe, How were you feeling?"

"Just great"

"Okay well listen, their taken g you in for d=surgery right now and you'll be out soon.

"This is _**so**_ the best day of my life "Joe's words came out slurred and Frank knew he was drained.

"Okay Joe, go back to sleep now "

The nurse came and took him in for surgery and Frank had to wait outside. When Joe came out, It was about 6:30 am and Dr. Kendricks looked nervous.

* * *

Okay well What happend? WHo did it ? Which way wll this story lead? How did it happen? Well stay tuned and lets find out boys and girls :)

GreatDays


	6. Chapter 6

Heyo! .. So this is the Breakneck Chapter ...

hope you enjoy

GreatDays

* * *

Chapter 6

Frank was busy on the phone with Nancy and after finished talking to her, went to see Dr. Kendricks. He looked slightly worried and seemed a bit nervous but when Frank approached him he plastered on a big smile. "Hey Joe's Alright and everything's gonna be okay." Frank didn't believe him one bit. Right now, he just wanted to focus on his brother. He kept quiet until they reached Joes room and put him back safely. "Is there... never mind" Frank sighed and went in to his room. He sat there lost in thought until Nancy called. Joe moved slightly, but Frank didn't notice. He went outside to receive the call. After informing Nancy about Joe's condition. Frank saw Dr. Kendricks approaching and hastily said goodbye to Nancy.

"Oh, Well hi Frank" He seemed uncomfortable.

"Hello, this there something you would like to mention to me?"

"...Uh no not at all"

"Really? Oh I though after the surgery..."

"Well Frank there's something I need to tell you. It's not good. It's about Joe."

"Yeah?" Frank said now curious and worried."

"I was waiting until your parents arrived"

"Tell me "Frank begged.

"Well ..."

* * *

Joe opened his eyes and remembered where he was. The last thing he remembered was Frank talking to him... Frank. Joe slowly propped himself up on the bed and saw his brother out the window, talking to some guy in a white coat. He guessed it was a doctor. "Frank" No sound came out, Joe's throat was dry and his voice, hoarse. He was watching his brother outside when suddenly the scene changed. The doc was looking nervous and Frank, impatient. The Doc said something more and Frank ... well Frank lost it. Franks face took on one of rage, then indecision and fear and his famous I-Don't-Believe-it look. Frank then began to speak rapidly. As he spoke the nature of the questions played out on his face. Worried, concerned, innocent question, concerned, incredulous. Joe could only wonder what was wrong. Frank was now fuming. He talked more with Kendricks. Joe waited to find out what was going on. He waited for what seemed like hours. At last Frank came inside, clearly angry. When Frank noticed Joe was awake he quickly faked a smile.

"Hey Joe"

"Hey Frank"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm just great. What happened out there? "Immediately Frank smile vanished.

"Joe look, I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Tell me Frank" Taking a deep breath Frank continued.

"Joe your gonna have to use crutches."

At first Joe looked alarmed then He was normal again. "Is that it? Why were you looking so worried then?

"It's just ... they don't have any in stock and that means you'll just be out of here later than you would have been ."

"Really oh, I just thought maybe it's something wor...Joe trailed off lost in thought. "Frank did he happen to mention how long I'd have to wear them?"

Frank turned pale. "Uh, Um Joe listen I hardly slept last nigh-"

"Frank "Joe pleaded.

"Okay Joe ... Your gonna have to use crutches...

* * *

"Well... After Joe's surgery we took X-rays to make sure everything was okay but the bullet hit Joe in such a manner that it shattered his bone a bit. A...A bit beyond Repair, Frank. What he said next, Frank never expected it.

"Okay Joe ... Your gonna have to wear crutches... okay there's a big chance that you're gonna heal but Joe, you have to wear crutches for the rest of your life. You can't walk on your own Joe ."

* * *

Okay so it's out there now.

Guys listen please i've been updating so please i think i could get some reviews ... for thoseof you that have given me some ... I appriciate it !

GreatDays


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so that last chapetr was kinda hectic. Well this_ is the heartfelt chapter i know you've all been waiting for ... Enjoy !

GreatDays

* * *

Chapter 7

It had been a while since Frank had broken the news to Joe. It was one of the hardest things he'd have to do. Joe after some time fell asleep again. He'd contacted nobody. It was just him and Joe now ... alone in this room until his parents got there. He hadn't told them yet. He didn't have the heart. While Joe was asleep, Frank curled up in the hard plastic chair, yet again and began thinking – a dangerous habit of his. Joe loved to tease him about his frowned brow or his face filled with anger. That dark, humorless side of Frank was only brought out during cases. Cases. Without Joe's mobility being as it used to, Joe would be pretty limited. There was a chance Joe would heal, but even so Frank looked at the X-rays with Dr. Kendricks and was sure Joe would have some problems even after, if he got rid of crutches. Joe would only be able to work on case form home, as more people would target the younger Hardy to get to Frank. It was just too dangerous. Joe was Frank's only younger brother now he restricted form the thing he loved the most. Solving cases. Frank remembered seeing the look in Joe's eyes when Frank had told him. His heart ached to try and make his brother feel better but here was nothing he could do. But I must do _something_ Frank thought. He knew what he'd must do. He had to see Matt and Sam behind bars. He had to take that up, _for his brother._ There was already enough evidence to incriminate the partners in crime. Frank had made up his mind and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Nancy, by now was worried, why hadn't Frank called yet? Maybe something came up. She just felt uneasy so decided on calling Frank. Nancy dialed the number she knew off by heart.

Meanwhile, a nurse came in and Frank left the room to get something to eat. He headed down to the cafeteria and ordered a coffee and a bran muffin. He was hungry, but couldn't eat much. As he finished up drinking his coffee, Nancy called.

"Hello Nance,"

"Hi Frank, are you okay? How's Joe, are your parents there yet? Frank's what's up you sound stressed." That came out as a rushed which left Frank and Nancy both surprised. Nancy hadn't meant to blurt out everything it's just she really worried about Frank and Joe.

"Ha yeah Nan I'm fine, Joes fine. No Mom and Dad aren't here yet. They'll be here in about a half an hour.

"I'm sorry Frank, that kind of came out wrong"

"No it's cool." Frank abruptly stopped himself just realizing what he was about to say. He couldn't tell her yet. It was too early.

"Frank, is there something bothering you?"

"No I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night..."

"Oh, yeah okay... I'm so I'll speak to you later?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

* * *

Well, What will Frank do ?

I dunno read on and find out ! Oh By the Way: Please don't forget to review on your way !

Thank You

GreatDays


	8. Chapter 8

Yep so the story still goes on ... and on and on and on ... just lyk dynamite ! Oh and a special thank you to all the people who story alerted me and who fav authored me and fav storied me and who reviewed so far ... just wanna let u no ... it brings a smile to my face !

GreatDays

* * *

Chapter 8

Mr. and Mrs. Hardy had arrived soon after talking with Nancy.

"Frank?" called her soothing, tear filled voice. Frank turned around to find both parent staring at him. Frank gave his mother a hug. Fenton Hardy came and wrapped his arms around Frank in a bear hug. Dr. Kendricks met up with the Hardy family and he and Frank exchanged nervous glances. This wasn't going to be a pleasant day. Laura and Fenton came to Joes' room and sat inside, they said nothing as they either started a t Joe or into space. After a while of many rounds of coffee he aroused for a short period of time. When Joe awoke, he first saw his parents strained smiles. Then as the room became clearer he noticed Frank at the back of the room leaning against the wall. As Joe saw Frank he remembered the news, a dark cloud spreading over his face.

"Hey hon, how are you feeling?" Stealing a glance at his brother who shook his head slightly Joe said" I'm fine... I'm just fine." He stopped there knowing he couldn't say anymore. He hoped he would get away with the excuse that he was too tired. After Joe's blunt statement, the room was filled with an odd silence. As if something underneath was going on which it was. There was then some casual talk in which, Frank and Joe kept flashing messages with their eyes about their secret. After that a nurse came in and said they should leave Joe to rest. As Frank turned to leave he looked at Joe one last time conveying his heartfelt message: So Sorry Joe, hang in there. I will explain everything to them. I'll come talk to you where we can sort everything out. Frank was about to leave after a slight nod form Joe when Fenton whispered quietly "I want to talk to you he said. 'Bout what, dad?

Fenton glanced at Joe noticeably enough so Joe could see. Argghh we're screwed Frank thought.

"Fenton, I'm just going to the ladies restroom. " Laura said as she walked out of the door from Joe's room. Frank and his dad followed her outside. The silence between the two Hardy men was uncomfortable.

"Hey Frank, is there something you want to tell me?" Frank took a deep breath before he plunged into his story. Well, he thought after it was over, I now know where I get my temper from. Fenton had acted the exact same way Frank had when he heard the news. "Dad, I know you're upset, but we have to be strong for Joe." Fenton knew Frank was right.

"How did you do it son?"

"Do what?"

"You and Joe are pretty close; I mean we weren't even here! How did you cope with it without having someone to comfort me as you just did? How did you tell Joe? What happened?"

"Uh, thanks dad, Joes' taking it pretty hard. "

"I was eavesdropping on your conversation earlier and you're a good big brother, he'll pull through."

"What kind of big brother lets his brother get shot, then when he wakes up telling him he won't be able to walk for the rest of his life? "Frank said enraged, coming up with new anger. "What?" said a shocked Laura Hardy from the hallway.

* * *

I'm sorry, I running out of good stuff to put up here... Oooo00000oooooh I no... I LOVE : HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, THE MOVIE !

Is awsome !

Please Review!

Thank You

Great Days


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, a long chapter, I know I said short chapters but there was important stuff I needed to get out there. Anyway, after this Is the epilouge that will be up soon .

Hope you like it

Enjoy

GreatDays

* * *

Chapter 9

After yet another round of coffee and tears, the hardy family was now fully aware of Joe's condition. Frank just had to get out of there, soon. His mom was crying, Fenton wasn't saying anything and he was worried sick for his brother. He needed to take a break. He decided to call Nancy and tell her. He had to talk to _someone. _ Nancy insisted that she come over but Frank refused.

"Frank, I'm coming over anyway, I'll- I'll be there tomorrow. " Nancy thought that she should give the family some time does deal with this by themselves first. She had to be there for Frank and Joe.

"Fine but I'll at least come pick you up." he said with a sigh. It wasn't a question. Frank spent the night at the hospital while Fenton took Laura home. Frank wondered how things in such a short time had gotten so mixed up. Joe awoke in the night only to find Frank, still awake and staring down at him.

"Hey bro" Joe said with a weak smile, "What was that all about?"

It took Frank a second before realizing what Joe was talking about.

"Oh, um Dad and Mom both know, Joe" he said quietly and hated himself for bringing up this topic but he had to some time. Joe just nodded, with a faraway look in his eyes.

"So Nancy's coming over tomorrow. "He said brightly. He saw a twinkle in Joe's eyes, remembering the times of difficulty and fun memories they had had . Joe then yawned bringing Frank back to the present.

"Joe, I really think you should be getting some sleep now."

"Frank." Joe said," will I really not be able to walk by myself ever again? Joe said his eyes brimming with tears. Someone could have slapped him right there and he would not felt any worse.

"Joe I –" He said reaching out to him.

"Forget it " he snapped and Frank dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry Joe and this is my fault." With that he stood up and left the room . He had to get out of there. Meanwhile Fenton had come back after dropping Laura off. Frank came out five minutes later, looking ready to cry and Fenton tried to grab his son's hand to console him. Frank ran right past him without noticing .Frank continued running until he got to his car. As pulled out of the parking lot he saw a figure standing and looking out the window. It was his dad standing and watching him go. He was then out of the parking lot and was heading for the highway. He rolled down his window and run a hand through his hair. He was remembering their conversation from earlier. He had to do something for his brother. Then he remembered his plan . His was going to arrest the Matt and Sam and he was going to do it tonight.

* * *

"Nancy, are you sure?"

"Yeah dad I need to go." Nancy said picking up her duffel bag. "I... - I can't wait until tomorrow, Dad"

"Alright I guess I can't stop you then." Carson looked fondly at his determined but stressed daughter remembering how many times he'd seen that look on her face before.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Nancy said as she hugged her dad good and then raced out the door.

* * *

Frank remembered the information he and Joe had gathered. They had two addresses to go by. One was Matt's house and the other was a warehouse where they exported the drugs. He drove toward the warehouse and parked a block away. As he approached the warehouse, he noticed the lights were on. Frank really had no idea what to do next. He remembered reading that Matt and Sam had the highest security measures. He knew they would probably be together in the main office, he just had to get them separated and then take them off one by one. Frank made his way around the house and picked up a stone lying on the lawn. He threw it into a window on the third floor. It almost missed but it went through and just as Frank had hoped, it triggered an alarm. Frank ran to make his way around to the other side and climbed into the window. He was in the storage room. Luckily frank knew how to get to the main office by the blueprints that they had gotten . Frank silently made his way to the office room and heard Sam's voice inside. He opened the door quickly in order to catch Sam off guard. "F-Frank?" He paled as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hiya Sammy"

"I-I thought that-that you were d-dead."

"Your brother's aim isn't that good." He laughed as he lunged at Sam who was caught off guard. He tackled him to the ground. Sam wasn't fighting back, he was too surprised. Frank out of nowhere punched Sam "That's for my brother." Sam fell unconscious. Frank pulled out some rope he had with him and tied Sam up. Frank waited for Matt to come down again. Then his footsteps, coming toward them. When Matt stepped into the room he shared the same look as his brother when he saw Frank then Sam.

"W-What do you want ?"

"I want you arrested." Frank lunged at Matt but Matt was ready. He also gave a fight. Matt pushed his elbow up at Frank who gasped for breath and punched matt in the face twice before adding a precaution and punching him again in the stomach. He carried Matt in a fireman's hold into the car and in the trunk. Then went inside to bring out Sam as well and put him in the backseat. As he was driving he remembered the conversation between him, Joe and Con a while back as they were showing him they're evidence. Con said they had enough evidence and if they were caught would definitely be put behind bars. So he was on his way to the police station .

* * *

"Hi, Joe"

"Hi dad, where's Frank? I need to say sorry to him."

"Uh, he left to get some air, I advised him to. Why what happened?"

"He thinks it's his fault and just wants me to feel better. But I'm just so stubborn and ... well anyway . When he gets back tell him to come here . Please dad? Fenton knew his son blamed himself, just when Joe said it , it triggered something in his mind .

"Oh for the love of..."

"Dad?"

"Uh, son I got to go."

"What dad?"

"I-I think Frank has gone after Sam and Matt, Joe"

"What, well I'm coming with you" Joe said sinking back into his pillow" Right coz I can't flippin' walk." Fenton just laid a hand on Joe's and walked out of the room. Joe only was thinking on thing: _**Franklin Matthew Hardy you are such an idiot!**_

_**

* * *

**_"Hi um can you please direct me to Joe Hardy's room ." the strawberry blonde said flashing a smile at the front office.

"Uh, sure it's 108."

"Thanks"

Nancy was running down the corridor when she saw Fenton approaching

rapidly , his head down. "Mr. Hardy?"

"Oh , yes Nancy, Aren't you supposed to be coming tomorrow?

"Yes, but I came early. I just wanted to help. Where's Frank?"

"He left Nancy , to find the culprits who were behind the case and who did this to Joe. I'm going to find him."

"What? Can I come too?

"I'd rather you stay with Joe. Fenton reached for his phone. " Ye to whom am I spea -, What? Now, He's there? I-I'm coming." He hung up. Seeing the question in the young girl's eyes, he said "Coming Nancy?"

* * *

As he turned the corner for the parking lot of the police station. Sam, now awake saw his chance and pulled out his knife. He stabbed Frank in the arm.

"OW, What the... SAM! He cried angrily . Luckily they were already at the police station . Franks arm stung like anything. He was grimacing. He turned around and punched Sam again. He pulled the knife out and felt dizzy. He walked inside the police station . It was quiet , nobody was there.

"Hi," Frank said," Can I please speak to Lt. Con Riley?"

"Um ,Sir you're bleeding" she said concern in her eyes.

"Uh, Yeah, Can I please speak to him, It's urgent."

"I'll call him."

"Ah ,Fran-. What the hell happened to you? Con said , emerging from his office.

"Uh listen, Con Matt and Sam Saunders are in my car and – "

"I'll go get them you go get that fixed." He said gesturing to Frank's wounded arm.

"I'll go just now." Frank said coolly, he wanted to see Matt and Sam behind bars.

"Call Mr. hardy, Line 8, please Linda" Con said nodding to the secretary.

Frank followed Con out to his car. He watched as Con handcuffed both the brothers, who were now awake. He led them to a prison cell and Frank watched hoping he had brought justice to his brother.

"I must say, Frank I didn't expect you to have done this.

"I had to, I'm the reason Joe can't walk, Con.

"No, Frank you're not, Matt and Sam are and you did your family proud.

Now please go and get that cleaned. "

Frank wandered off knowing all too well where the nurses' room was. He sat on the bed with his legs dangling off the side. As the lady dressed his arm he closed his eyes and wander what all had happened in the past couple days. She finished with his arm and he felt better. He kept his eyes closed still not quite falling asleep. He didn't hear the familiar footsteps in the hallway. "Frank" his dad said and rushed to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Hey dad, I'm –I'm sorry I left.. I-I just had to do it for ... for Joe. I had to-.

"I'm glad you did son and I don't blame you one bit. You did what you had to do and that's that." Suddenly as if from nowhere Fenton realized why they were in t the nurse's room . "Frank you're arm!"

"Yeah, they stabbed me."

"You alright?" concern filling his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine dad."

" Frank Hardy you certainly don't look fine. You got stabbed." It wasn't his dad's voice.

" Oh my word" he said throwing his head back and laughing, that voice sounds way too familiar" come here Nancy." He said giving her a big hug. They talked on their way back to the hospital and in the car and until they got to Joe's door.

Frank went in first. Joe was awake.

"Frank, You're alive. I'm so sorry for earlier. You are an idiot, what the hell were you thinking? What happened to you? Where are they? " He said emotion's tumbling out of him.

" Ha! Joe I'm fine ,No don't be, Yes I know. Well they had to be behind bars sometime besides it's not fair what they did to you. Sam stabbed him but I'm fine now." Joe's eyes went huge" Joe I'm fine. They're in jail now, we arrested them.

"Goodness Frank."

"Guess what Nancy's here" After a little more talking Nancy walked in. They shared some news about they're friends , George, Bess, Hannah, her dad. To Joe, it seemed like everything was going to be just alright.

* * *

Yes yes, after all of that... a happy ending!

Your journey on this story will come to the end in the next chapter since that is the last one :)

Please Read and Review

GreatDays


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this is the end ... as we come to an end of a journey I just wanna assure ya of something... I WILL BE WRITTING MORE !

Okay This is short because you got a long chapter before and everything to say was coverd in that :)

GreatDays

* * *

Chapter 10

It had been four months since that last ordeal had happened. Everyone was back home and enjoying the holidays. Joe could walk a bit without crutches but would eventually need them a while later. Frank was better and school was starting in the next couple weeks. Nancy came to visit often bringing some news of a mystery. Frank and Joe weren't too sure what to do now about solving cases. But they would figure something out when school started. The Hardy family after what all they had been through was finally at peace.

* * *

I love ya all lotz and I will be writing more check my profile for more info... geez I sounds just like one of those crappy TV comercials.

Yours Truly

GreatDays


End file.
